Régénération
by Rincevent
Summary: Le don de soi, valeur fondamentale d'Athéna.


**Titre** : Régénération

 **Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

Le Pope semblait exténué. La guerre sainte avait été une vraie boucherie, et il ne restait désormais plus au Sanctuaire que des gardes, quelques apprentis et des novices. Tant d'amis tombés au combat, tant de vies sacrifiées. Son amour aussi. Il avait fallu qu'Athéna elle-même, pourtant blessée, le frappe pour le sortir de son état hébété. Ils étaient rentrés au Sanctuaire après avoir scellé la menace. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines, mais il y avait tant à faire. Des chevaliers à la retraite qu'il avait contacté avaient accepté de revenir au Sanctuaire malgré leur santé fragile pour former de nouveaux successeurs. Lui-même en formait trois, en plus de ses fonctions de Pope, et ne dormait plus que quatre ou cinq heures par nuit. L'odeur d'un oignon le fit sursauter. Probablement son pire ennemi après Ares. Tournant la tête, il vit Athéna qui lui souriait, l'ignoble légume à la main. Il s'était encore endormi à son bureau.

\- Le Sanctuaire a besoin d'un Pope qui prend soin de lui. Il ne faut pas trop tirer sur la corde.

Il regarda sa déesse et soupira. Elle était adorable, mais il se demandait parfois si elle avait bien conscience de sa situation. Il n'avait aucune expérience de dirigeant, il n'avait eu jusque-là aucune responsabilité, et il se retrouvait maintenant à encadrer la chevalerie, sans savoir comment s'y prendre.

\- Athéna, excusez-moi, mais je suis désespéré, je ne sais que faire. Je ne sais quelle priorité donner aux choses. S'il-vous-plaît, demandez à Krest de prendre ma place !  
\- Peine perdue. Ce garnement refusera tout net. C'est à toi qu'il convient de rétablir mon Domaine. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis allée vérifier certaines choses, et je doute que de nouvelles menaces se profilent.  
\- Comment cela ?  
\- Hi hi, je suis allée renforcer les sceaux qui retenaient Hadès et Poséidon. Ils ne devraient pas revenir avant quelques siècles de plus, ce dont ils ne doivent pas se douter. Et maintenant qu'Arès l'incontrôlable a été repoussé, nous pouvons panser nos plaies.  
\- Vous êtes sortie du domaine sans escorte ? Mais... ce n'était absolument pas...  
\- Je n'étais pas seule, il y avait le chevalier du _fgnsk_.  
\- ... Qui ça ?  
\- Le chevalier du _fgnsk_.

Le Pope plissa les yeux. Pourquoi tenter de cacher l'identité de ce chev...

\- Mais... il n'y a plus de chevaliers ! Il ne reste que Krest et moi !  
\- *soupir* J'y suis allée avec le chevalier du Phénix !  
\- ... Vous êtes sortie du Sanctuaire ? Avec pour seule escorte un petit garçon qui pleure et qui a peur de se battre ? Quelqu'un qui dépendait complètement de sa sœur ainée jusqu'au mois dernier ? Il n'a jamais pu revêtir son armure !

Athéna leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il était traumatisé et avait besoin de reprendre confiance. En lui montrant que toute menace proche était écartée, il est sorti de sa prostration et a recommencé à s'entrainer. Je pense qu'il a repris du poil de la bête. Je crois que mon baiser sur le front l'a aussi fortement motivé.

Incrédule, le Pope pensa que c'était peut-être plus le décolleté de sa déesse qui avait dû motiver le jeune garçon. Lui-même d'ailleurs avait parfois du mal à en faire abstraction mais il n'oserait jamais lui en toucher - pardon, lui en dire, allons allons - deux mots. Oh, et puis zut. Après tout, elle était l'autorité suprême du Sanctuaire, elle avait été formée au combat comme tous les chevaliers, elle n'avait pas grand chose à craindre même seule. Et surtout elle était revenue sans encombre. Il se releva péniblement, constatant qu'il avait mal au dos et un torticolis, puis fit quelques pas pour se délasser les jambes.

\- Ah, bon sang... Vivement que je retrouve mon lit, j'ai le dos en compote.  
\- Il ne tient qu'à un certain jeune homme de ne pas s'entêter au-delà du raisonnable.

Athéna sourit une fois de plus, mais ce sourire disparut vite.

\- Les avez-vous rassemblées ?  
\- Oui, certaines n'ont pas été faciles à localiser, et beaucoup, beaucoup d'entre elles ont perdu des morceaux.  
\- Quelle est la situation ?  
\- ... La très grande majorité des armures sont mortes. Y compris quelques armures d'or. Il nous faudra vraisemblablement des siècles pour leur donner vie, en espérant que je puisse former un apprenti aux tâches de réparation d'armure.  
\- Je vois. Où se trouvent-elles ?  
\- Elles sont dans la salle du trône. Il n'y avait que là qu'on pouvait les mettre toutes.  
\- Il en manque ?  
\- Juste une, celle de Krest qui l'a gardée à ses côtés, mais elle est en bon état.

Athéna semblait pensive, puis fit volte-face.

\- Je vais méditer sur un moyen de les réparer plus vite. Que personne ne me dérange d'ici demain. Quant au Pope, il serait bon qu'il aille s'allonger un peu.  
\- Non, je dois...  
\- C'est un ordre.

Elle quitta la pièce sans attendre de réponse, et du reste il était trop fourbu pour lui tenir tête. L'appel de l'oreiller se faisait si intense qu'il y céda. Il se le reprocherait toute sa vie. Athéna, elle, avait déjà pris sa décision. Sa présence sur Terre étant devenue inutile, alors elle allait quitter ce monde, mais pas avant d'avoir rendu un dernier service aux mortels qui le peuplaient. En arrivant dans la salle du trône, elle ordonna aux gardes de ne pas y entrer et d'empêcher tout intrus de la déranger, puis elle en verrouilla les portes.

Devant elle se trouvaient quatre-vingt sept armures placées de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale, en rangées serrées. Elles pouvait sentir que la vie avait effectivement quitté bon nombre d'entre elles. Elle s'assit sur son trône afin de réfléchir à la situation. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps. Arès le fourbe l'avait blessée avec une arme empoisonnée qui l'affaiblirait tant qu'elle resterait sur Terre. Seule la pureté d'Élysion lui permettrait d'y survivre, mais le voyage était épuisant et elle devrait y plonger dans le sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente que ses ennemis tente de nouveau de la renverser.

Athéna soupira puis observa l'objet qu'elle était allée chercher. La dague en or ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Aussi se leva-t-elle et marcha jusqu'à la première rangée d'armures qu'elle contempla, puis s'entailla le poignet d'un geste net. Marchant lentement, le bras tendu, elle laissa tomber son sang sur les urnes, qui se mirent à briller et à résonner. Il ne fallait pas aller trop vite pour que chacune ait suffisamment de sang, mais pas trop lentement non plus car elle voulait avoir le temps de toutes les régénérer.

Alors qu'elle déambulait et sentait ses forces la quitter progressivement, elle repensa aux autres fois où elle avait fait ça. Étrangement, aucun Pope n'avait pensé à le consigner, si bien que c'était une surprise pour eux à chaque fois que ça se produisait. Parfois, bien entendu, il restait suffisamment de chevaliers pour qu'ils s'assurent eux-mêmes de la réparation des armures, et dans ce cas elle quittait simplement le Sanctuaire. Elle savait par expérience que si elle restait en l'absence de toute menace divine, elle serait tentée d'intervenir dans les affaires humaines, et c'était quelque chose qu'elle craignait et refusait. Elle craignait aussi que ses chevaliers ne deviennent trop dépendants d'elle si sa présence devenait durable. Ses venues sur Terre devaient rester exceptionnelles pour qu'ils continuent à se débrouiller seuls.

Ses pas se firent incertains, et sa vision se troubla, aussi commença-t-elle à s'appuyer sur les urnes sacrées, arrosant même celle du Phénix qui n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Marchant de plus en plus difficilement, elle arriva à la dernière urne qui reprit vie à son tour. Oh, celle de Pégase. Il y avait très, très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à un chevalier de Pégase, se dit-elle. Un jour peut-être. Elle tomba au sol, entendant des coups sourds sur les portes. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le Pope la tenait dans ses bras, aussi paniqué que furieux. Il était adorable, bien trop jeune pour cette fonction et... il lui plaisait assez. Mais son arrivée était une bénédiction, en la réveillant il lui donnait l'occasion de quitter volontairement ce monde pour rejoindre Élysion. Ignorant les larmes du jeune homme, elle se redressa et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, le laissant ébahi. Puis, dans un dernier effort conscient, son corps et son âme quittèrent ce monde avec un sourire malicieux.


End file.
